Nargacuga
Nargacuga is the main, and flagship, monster of Monster Hunter Portable 2nd G and Monster Hunter Freedom Unite. It looks vaguely similar to the Tigrex, (the flagship monster of Monster Hunter Freedom 2), but fights in a significantly different way. It has black scales, wings, and fur; red wing webbing, and nightmarish red eyes, giving it the look and style of a predatory black panther. Its dark, feral appearance suggests that it may mainly be a nocturnal hunter. This wyvern has been sighted within the Great Forest at night and daytime, Jungle, and also the Old Swamp. When it's in rage mode its eyes glow bright red and leave a trail of reddish yellow lines when Nargacuga moves. Also, its tail erects large spikes which can be fired and linked up with its attacks for devastating hits. Their vertebrae and tail muscles are extremely flexible, making the tail of Nargacuga also prehensile. Its tail is also its most powerful weapon. The scales at the end of the tail can also be shaken to produce rattling sounds similar to a rattle snake's. Hunters can often hear its tail rattle before it hurls spikes, or slams its tail down. Nargacuga is weak against Thunder and Fire and strong against Water and Ice. Even when it's not in rage mode, it can still deal impressive damage. The Tail Slam in particular is very powerful; it's often a 1-Hit-KO if you're wearing armor of the same rank of the Nargacuga you're facing. Like Akantor, they are surprised by the shock of sound (Sonic Bombs, Barrel Bombs, etc.) which will make them enter rage mode as soon as they recover. Nargacuga returns in Monster Hunter Freedom 3, along with Tigrex. Videos Want to see more? Go to Nargacuga Videos. Tips ;Narga + Felyne Comrade Bombs :Be careful when bringing a Felyne Comrade with you, as the Felyne's bombs will instantly put Narga into rage. ;Narga + Pitfall Traps :Narga can avoid Pitfall Traps when he's not in rage mode. The Pitfall Trap would activate, but Narga will not fall in it. However, Rage Mode makes it a different issue. When in Rage mode, Narga is too angry to look at it's surroundings, and will fall in Pitfall Traps. This Pitfall Trap lasts very long, approximately twice that of a normal Pitfall. Therefore, it is a good idea to bring Pitfall traps, if you have trouble with Narga. ;First Time Hunting :When fighting the monster for the first time, try to engage it in the Great Forest. In the Swamp, it appears slightly camouflaged and you may not see some moves coming at you. You may also struggle to see it in the Great Forest, but only at night, whereas in the Swamp Area it is dark almost all the time. ;Narga Tail Runs :Narga's tail must first be scarred before it can be cut off. The tail can only be cut off when Nargacuga is in Rage Mode. If you inflict enough damage for the tail to come off when it is not in Rage Mode, a single stroke on the tail when it is enraged should suffice in cutting the tail. You may also use shock traps to let it stay for a while to hit its tail. ;Rolling through Narga attacks :All of Nargacuga's attacks except for the Tail Slam and the Spike Shots can be rolled through without Evade skills; it takes practice but if you get it down Nargacuga becomes a piece of cake to fight. Trivia *Nargacuga is the only monster that has back fur. *It doesn't look normal when compared to other monsters, but it really looks like a Night Fury in How To Train Your Dragon. =Polls= Category:Monsters Category:Wyverns